


Plump Cheeks and Floret

by becharlatan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broccoli Harry rolls on the wrong shelf beside Tomato Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plump Cheeks and Floret

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be the most insane fic I've ever written so far. This started as a joke with my siblings when I was shopping for veggies for dinner. I don't know what happened then and viola, this happened.
> 
> It sounds so disturbing because they'll be cooked together, but they are vegetables in this fic. And yes, vegetables can talk because I say so. :)
> 
> And Harry says to eat your veggies, please! 
> 
> Comments, thoughts? Please let me know. All mistakes are mine.

Louis thought that green is the most disgusting color in the entire world. He’s one to justify since even before he could turn into the brightest and most beautiful red tomato, he’s green first.

Nobody likes green tomatoes. A red tomato is the best, he’s sure of that. Green tomatoes are dull and less attractive when put into salads. They don’t make the tastiest Marinara sauce, they don’t make the best Margherita pizza, and most definitely, green tomatoes don’t make the best tomato soup. 

It was a usual morning in the supermarket. He was put on the shelf that day and he’d never been happy in his entire life. He’s so full and red, it’s almost mouth-watering. He’s big and round and looks so wonderfully tasty. 

Louis stayed on the shelf and watched as customers snatched a tomato and placed in their baskets. Louis couldn’t wait for the day he’ll be picked and brought out of the shelf. There’s nothing more he desires than to be chosen among the other tomatoes. It’s gratifying that one day, after all months spent in the farm, trying your best to grow into a beautiful tomato, you’ll be picked and accomplish the job expected from you. 

“Oops,” Louis was startled when he felt someone hit him on his cheeks. He turned to face the culprit and found a broccoli. 

He wanted to admire the vegetable, adore the long stalk, firm and thick and strong. He glanced at the bush and how it looked so alive and full. He felt his skin turning red slowly and he can’t help but feel happy because he didn’t even know he could turn even redder. He wanted to thank the broccoli that had found itself rolling beside him because redder tomatoes get to picked first. 

However, broccolis are green. Louis hates green. Then again, the broccoli stalk is looking at him with wide puppy eyes, already sorry for bumping into Louis. He’s obviously on the wrong shelf. 

“Are you alright?” Louis found himself asking. He bit his lips and turned even redder. Just a few moments ago, he’s reminding himself how excited he is that now he’s done on the green phase and how he hated being left in the basket because he was not yet red enough. 

The broccoli nodded and stood tall. He reached towards Louis’ cheek and rushed the dirt with a floret. Louis blinked and the broccoli smiled softly. “There was, uh, dirt. On your cheek.” 

Louis moved away, but the smile didn’t falter. “‘M Louis. Do you have a name?” 

The broccoli nodded, bits of green falling from his head, “My name’s Harry.” 

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked next because clearly, Harry’s misplaced. 

“Don’t know,” Harry replied, his stalk bending a bit as if glancing around and found himself in the sea of tomatoes. “Must’ve rolled when the employee was restocking.” 

“Interloper,” Louis remarked with a smirk and Harry rolled to hide his embarrassment. He faced Louis again and spotted another dirt on Louis’ head. 

He bent down a bit and brushed the top of Louis’ now read head with a floret. Louis only looked up and blinked as he waited for Harry to speak. 

“There you go. All shiny and sleek. You’ll be picked and cooked in no time, Louis.” 

\-- 

It’s only been a few moments and Louis knew that he’ll be picked anytime soon. 

“You’ve got a really nice skin, Louis,” Harry remarked as he stood beside Louis’ on the shelf. 

“I do?” 

He looked up at Harry and reflected his expression with a smile. 

“Well. You’re red, plump, and full; soft and sleek. You look so soft…” Harry trailed off and Louis found himself grinning and getting redder and redder. 

For someone he hates, Louis is surprised to hear all of these from Harry--a green broccoli. 

“Well, you’re sweet,” Louis replied and Harry let out a small laugh. 

“The kids would disagree to that Lou,” Harry said. “Almost everyone in the world is disgusted by me. I taste awful.” 

Louis shook his fat cheeks and pressed himself against Harry’s stalk. 

“I hope we get bought and cooked,” Louis said instead and Harry nodded, his florets growing a bit apart. 

\-- 

Apparently, there are too many tomatoes and broccoli on the shelf. Both Harry and Louis don’t get picked for the longest time. He’s a perfect tomato and Harry’s a sleek broccoli and yet they’re still on the shelf, trying to look at their best. 

“Why aren’t we getting bought yet?” Louis whined and Harry looked at him with sad eyes. 

“I don’t know,” Harry replied. “The competition is too high.” Was his best reply. 

“Well, I say they’re missing out,” Louis said. “Because we’re perfect.” 

“Yes.” Harry replied. “ _You_ are.” 

\-- 

It’s almost late afternoon and Louis’ enthusiasm had gone down terribly low. 

“Maybe we won’t get bought and cooked,” Louis sighed and Harry reached out with a bit loose floret to brush it against Louis’ plump cheeks. 

Harry wanted to say something uplifting, something convincing, but Louis added even before he could talk, “No one wants less fresh vegetables.” 

Harry knew Louis is right. 

“We’ll still together though,” Harry assured as he kissed Louis’ cheek with the same floret. 

\-- 

Harry saw an employee pull him out of the shelf. He saw Louis being picked as well and they were both placed in a plastic tray together with the other vegetables left on that day. 

The supermarket is already closed and Harry saw other employees cleaning their workstations. 

“Where are we going?” Louis asked as he pressed himself closer Harry’s thick stalk. Some of Harry’s floret had brushed off while a part of Louis’ cheek is wrinkly already. 

“I don’t know,” Harry replied. He heard the employee wind up a machinery. “Is that the sound of the incinerator?” 

Louis looked up and Harry looked at him with a small smile. “At least we’re going to be cooked…” 

“Together,” Louis finished the sentence. 

They felt the tray being turned over and Harry clung into Louis with his loose floret and strips of stalk. They both hear the sharp sound of blade whirling and feel the temperature rising. Louis closed his eyes and felt Harry kissed his cheek before they felt being shredded into pieces.


End file.
